The present invention includes a pressurized fire extinguishing material storage compartment having at least one elongated delivery tube with a plurality of perforations closed by plugs of a suitable fusible material which will be released when subjected to substantially predetermined temperature to release the fire extinguishing material when subjected to the predetermined temperature.
In the past most of the systems of this type utilized water sprays, and as a result the damage caused by the water would in many instances be greater than the damage caused by the fire. Also it will be apparent that in cold climates where the water pipes of the fire extinguishing systems were subjected to freezing conditions the pipes would freeze and burst, then when the ice thawed and melted water would be released in the area it was desired to protect and would cause damage. These difficulties can be overcome by the use of dry fire extinguishing materials in the form of gaseous or powdered materials.
In the present invention a supply of pressurized fire extinguishing material can be provided at a remote location, and a temperature responsive triggering system in the area to be protected can be provided to actuate a valve mechanism to release the fire extinguishing material to a distribution system in the area to be protected.
The distribution system consists of one or more interconnected tubes having suitable apertures along their lengths closed by low temperature melting plugs to release and discharge fire extinguishing material in the area to be protected.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a fire suppression system including at least one elongated perforated delivery tube, and means to sense an unusual rise in temperature in any area along the length of the tube, causing valve means to open to a source of supply of a suitable fire extinguishing material, such as carbon dioxide, whereby the fire extinguishing material will be discharged from the source into the tube, having relatively low fusion point, plugs closing the perforations in the tube, thereby permitting the fire extinguishing material to be discharged in the area of the unusual rise in temperature.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a heat sensor means in the form of an elongated triggering line provided with a plurality of relatively closely spaced apart loops, extending substantially along the length of each tube, including loop connections formed of a suitable material, such a solder, having a low fusion point.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a spring biased switch means connected between a first end of the elongated looped line and a normally closed valve in a conduit connecting between a first end of the perforated tube and the source of supply of the fire extinguishing material, the valve being biased to an open condition when any one of said loops is broken to cause the flow of fire extinguishing material to the delivery tube.